1. Field of the Invention
A spin stabilized and drag stabilized, blunt impact, non-lethal projectile is provided, having a rigid base, a rigid windscreen and a compressible body therebetween, enabling use thereof in high pressure/compression firing mechanisms, but yet operable to compress/deform upon impact with a target via deformation of the compressible body. In particular, a spin stabilized, blunt impact, non-lethal projectile is provided having a rigid windscreen and base, with a compressible body therebetween which compresses/deforms upon impact with a target.
2. Description of the Related Art
In general, previous non-lethal kinetic energy projectiles have been designed for relatively short range encounters, usually in the 7 meter to 15 meter range. To achieve a high probability of hit on a specific human target, at these ranges, a high degree of ballistic accuracy is not necessary. It is quite possible to obtain this level of performance from an aerodynamically unstable projectile. However, hit probability diminishes rapidly when attempting to engage beyond these ranges. This is due to inconsistent aerodynamic forces generated by unstable, and possibly inconsistent, projectile shapes.
Projectiles currently available for non-lethal operations range from various sized rubber balls, right circular cylinder wood, rubber, or other “baton” munitions, bean bag style sacks, electrified stun devices, a drag stabilized rubber bullets. In addition, a spin stabilized, rigid based, compliant nosed blunt impact projectile is available. The most familiar version of this is the US military designated M1006. This is an approximately 30 gram, 40 mm “sponge grenade” which is fired from hand-held or stationary, low velocity grenade launchers such as the M203, M320, Multi-shot M32. Various forms of this type of round such as 37 mm versions used for law enforcement, animal control, etc., heavier versions, drag stabilized versions, marking and irritant versions, etc.
The range of these conventional non-lethal projectiles is typically 10 to 50 meters, with some having some utility beyond those ranges, but most being used at either shorter ranges or only longer ranges mainly due to levels of impact non-lethality. The compliant (soft) nose impacts the target and the impact energy produces the desired effect. The M1006 for example, has a closed cell polyolefin foam nose. Some have neoprene foam, and other have rubber over foam. The M1006 has an open base, high drag body. It was designed for short range use and is incapable of precision flight and impact utility out beyond 50 meters. Specifically, although the M1006 will fly farther than 50 m, it hits the target with so little force (i.e., so little kinetic energy is delivered), it is useless. In addition, due to the non-rigid nose (and sometimes base), such conventional non-lethal projectiles are damaged by the weapon by forces exerted thereon in the breach, as well as have deficient aerodynamic characteristics during flight.
In order to achieve a desired level of performance, a spin-stabilized projectile with a low drag shape is preferred. This would allow the projectile to reach a range significantly greater than current state-of-the-art non-lethal projectiles, without losing considerable velocity, while maintaining a predictable flight path. The method of propulsion typically employed for previous designs included a charge of black powder which was ignited by a percussion primer. The reduced mass and low velocity required for non-lethal projectile applications restricts the working pressure to a level that modern smokeless powders will not deflagrate (burn) consistently. This generally produces large deviations in muzzle velocity and often leaves partially consumed powder in the cartridge case and weapon bore. Further, as stated above, such conventional non-lethal cartridges are damaged by the forces exerted thereon by the weapon.
Accordingly, it is an object of the present invention to provide a projectile designed to impart a non-lethal impact to a human target over a wide range of distances. In addition, it is an object of the present invention to provide a projectile capable of maintaining low dispersion and retaining adequate terminal velocity, such that the projectile remain effective at extended ranges. Lastly, it is an object of the present invention to provide a projectile capable of being loaded into cartridges designed to be fired from several existing U.S. military weapons with no modifications needed thereto.